Super Powers Enable Me To
by floorplanhobo
Summary: After an embarrassing incident, the Misfits find themselves wishing for change. But when their wishes become reality, their seemingly normal lives turn hilariously chaotic. An Eclare/Misfits dorky!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Degrassi, y'all. No, not really. How sad. The title of this fic belongs to Dillinger Four and their song **_**"Super Powers Enable Me To Blend In With Machinery." **_**I also don't own the Fall Out Boy lyrics mentioned in this chapter. **

**Author's note: After reading the bandfic one-shot **_**By Super, I Mean You**_**(written by the incredibly talented arctic_grey at LiveJournal), I just had to write this. This is an early birthday present for marieloveseclare, who is a comic book junkie and squealed when I told her about this little dorky fic idea of mine. Won't be more than four chapters, I'm sure. Wrote this just for fun, don't take it too seriously, etc. *This happens sometime during TBP, I guess.* Enjoy!**

_Eli's tongue is teasing Clare's skin, and whoa, she tastes amazing. Eli can't believe he's finally able to be with Clare like this, that he's allowed to kiss her, that he's allowed to see her naked. Naked. _

"_Eli," she moans loudly, and the air is getting thick, and he can't think..._

The bell rings and Eli opens his eyes quickly, realizing three things at once. 1. He fell asleep during remedial math, which is probably not the best idea. 2. He just thought of his _friend _Clare in the most inappropriate way. Because he's just _friends _with her, okay, yes, thank you very much. 3. His skinny jeans are feeling uncomfortably tight around his crotch area. Fuck.

"Dude, let's go," says Adam, picking up his bags as the rest of the students scramble to get out of the classroom. "I'm starving. And if you keep falling asleep during math you're definitely going to fail."

"Um..." Eli doesn't know how to say this without being awkward, so he just drums his fingers on the desk. "I can't stand up right now."

"Why?" asks Adam, arching an eyebrow.

"Well..." Eli clears his throat and his eyes dart to his lower half but Adam seems oblivious. The teacher shoots Eli a dirty look before leaving, but he doesn't care and the classroom is soon empty.

"What?" blurts Adam defensively as Eli rolls his eyes at him. "As much as I wish I could, I can't read minds, so you better tell me what's going on."

"I..." Eli moves uneasily on his seat and winces, his face suddenly hot. "I think I sort of had a wet dream during math."

"Huh?"

"Dude, seriously, stop acting so stupid," says Eli closing his eyes, and he hears Adam let out a disgusted gasp.

"Oh, man, you got a boner?" squirms Adam, and Eli opens his eyes, glaring at his best friend.

"Shut up," snaps Eli, and suddenly, Adam starts laughing uncontrollably, his face extremely red. Eli doesn't get it why it's so funny, because he's freaking out. They're supposed to meet Clare and then go to lunch, but there is no way Eli will be able to face her, not like this.

"Give me your book," says Eli urgently, pointing at Adam's math book. Adam hands it to him, still laughing as tears start rolling down his cheeks. Eli stands up slowly, pressing the book against his crotch, and he looks around making sure they're definitely alone.

"Okay, just... walk in front of me all the way to the restrooms," mutters Eli, and Adam (finally) stops laughing.

"That won't look suspicious at all," mocks Adam, winking at him, and Eli has a sudden desire to throw the book at him. They walk out of the classroom, Eli holding the book with one hand and his backpack with the other, wishing that Adam would walk faster.

"Guys!"

No, no, no. Oh, no.

Clare is running over to them, a wide smile plastered on her face while she holds a piece of paper in her hand. Adam glances at Eli in horror, and Eli thinks that Adam shouldn't worry. He's not the one with a hard-on in the middle of the hallway.

"I got an A in my pre-calc test," grins Clare, waving the paper in front of them. "Are you still sure that you don't want me to help you with math?"

"Pretty sure," says Eli quickly.

"Not at all," interjects Adam just as fast. "Um, congrats, Clare."

Adam gives Clare an awkward hug and she responds eagerly, and then she looks at Eli shyly, as if waiting. Oh, well, Eli can't really give her hug at the moment, right?

"Yeah, we should celebrate tomorrow," mumbles Eli, pressing the book closer to him. "It's Saturday, after all."

"Okay," smiles Clare, blushing when she makes eye contact with Eli. Adam sighs exasperatedly, as he always does whenever Eli and Clare have a "moment," but Eli can't wait to leave.

"So, are we going to the caf or what?" asks Clare brightly, and Eli shakes his head.

"You and Adam can go," he says hurriedly. "I need to do something."

Adam snickers and Eli's hand automatically hits the boy in the arm, and as soon as Eli hears the sound of the book falling on the ground, he gasps. Wrong hand, wrong hand, oh fuck, wrong hand.

Everything happens in slow motion; Clare attempts to kneel down and pick up the book but before she does, her eyes focus on Eli's crotch and she squeals, covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims, her tone horrified. "Oh, I shouldn't be here right now, not here, not here." She runs away, looking flustered, and Eli feels furious at himself.

"Damn it," mutters Eli, kneeling down and grabbing the book quickly. "I have to go." He walks away fast, his ears burning and his heart racing, and he finally spots the restroom. He sighs with relief when he notices that the stalls are empty, and he locks himself in one of them.

He puts the book aside and feels frustrated with himself. Clare will probably see him differently right now, maybe she'll think he's some sort of perv, getting hard in school. If she only knew...

As Eli unzips his jeans, he wishes he could be invisible, just for once.

_**Later**_

"This is awesome! Thanks, CeCe," says Bullfrog happily, flicking through the magazine eagerly. "I can't believe you found this, oh man."

"You're probably the only person who gets excited about vintage Billy Idol magazines," says Eli dryly, poking at his chicken with his fork.

"Well, I think the boy is moody today," chuckles Bulfrog as CeCe joins them at the table. Eli shrugs and attempts to eat, with no positive result. He's still thinking about the embarrassing incident in front of Clare. He thinks of texting her, but what could he possibly say? _Hey, Clare, sorry that you saw me with a boner, no big deal. It's not like you caused it or anything. _

"When I was at the record store looking for the Billy magazine, I couldn't help but notice all these comic books," asks CeCe, trying to lighten the mood as always. "If you could have a superpower, which one would you pick?"

"Flight!" says Bullfrog inmediatly. "Man, I could go everywhere, anytime. That would be so fucking rad."

Eli scoffs and continues to eat as his mother hums, thinking of an answer. "I think... I would do telekinesis," she says finally. "Imagine being able to move stuff around without effort! That would be nice. What about you, Eli?"

"Invisibility," says Eli monotonously. "That would come in handy. I'm not hungry, guys, I'll just go to my bedroom now."

"Are you okay?" asks CeCe kindly, and Bullfrog stares at him in concern.

"Tough day at school," says Eli neutrally, standing up. "Thanks for dinner." He leaves the kitchen and he hears his parents muttering behind his back, but he's used to it. They worry about him too much.

He gets to his bedroom and yawns as he unlocks it, cringing slightly when he turns on the light, because he sees the mess in his room. If he had the power of invisibility, he would find a way to make his stuff invisible as well. He turns off the light almost intermediately, which gives him a sick sense of comfort. He trips a couple of times on his way to his bed, cursing quietly at himself when he does. He quickly climbs into bed, pushing away some of the mess on his mattress. He doesn't even bother turning on his lamp, he just closes his eyes, wishing he could disappear. He keeps thinking of Clare, and wonders if she will ever talk to him again. What if she's too disgusted by him? He will have to avoid her from now on, and he doesn't want that. No, he doesn't want her out of his life.

But in case she decides to avoid him... Yes, invisibility would be nice.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me... the best of us can find happiness in misery..._

Eli opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, not able to believe that it's morning already. He feels like he barely slept, and he reaches for his alarm clock to stop the music coming from it. His room is silent, and he moves around on the mattress, listening to it squeak. He thinks of calling Adam so they can hang out and play video games or something, something to distract him from yesterday's incidents.

Eli closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands, and when he opens his eyes, he expects darkness. But there is not darkness, he only sees his ceiling, and he freaks out. He blinks and sure enough, the ceiling is right there. But that's not possible, he just covered his face with his hands, so how..?

He blinks again and finally, darkness engulfs him. But it makes no sense, just a few moments ago he swears he could see right through his hands. He removes his hands from his face and stares at them, and he realizes that maybe he's just imagining things. Yes, that's it. His mind is playing tricks on him, that's all.

He gets out of bed and trips with a stack of newspaper, but he stands up quickly, brushing off the dirt on his jeans. But he can't see his legs. What the fuck?

He runs into his bathroom and tries not to pass out when he realizes that his reflection is gone. He's standing in front of the mirror and there's nothing, not a sign that a 16 year-old boy is standing in front of it.

"What is going on?" he breathes, and suddenly, he becomes visible again. He pinches himself to make sure that he's not dreaming. There are dark circles under his eyes and he blinks repeatedly, wondering if maybe the lack of food is affecting his mind. Because there is no way...

He stares at his hands curiously, concentrating, and he yelps when his hands start fading away slowly. He's invisible. He has the ability of disappearing. He feels dizzy with excitement and he doesn't dare believe it, because this doesn't happen in real life, but who cares?

"Fuck, this is..." His reflection has disappeared again, and he concentrates one more time, chuckling to himself when he reappears.

Eli feels his heart beating faster, his senses heightened by the surreal experience, and he can't stop smirking. He walks out of the bathroom and tries to run to his nightstand (not without stumbling), and grabs his phone quickly, dialing Adam's number frantically.

It takes Adam forever to answer the phone, but Eli keeps holding to it, excitement flowing through his veins.

"Hello?" mumbles Adam sleepily. "Eli, it's nine on a Saturday, fuck off."

Eli takes a deep breath, triumph pounding in his ears as he thinks about the right words to say to his friend without sounding like a complete lunatic.

"What?" mumbles Adam on the other line, and Eli frowns because he hasn't said anything yet. But he dismisses it at once, wanting to tell his best friend the good, crazy news.

"Dude... you're not going to believe this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. This fic was inspired by the standalone bandfic **_**By Super, I Mean You**_**, written by the fabulously talented arctic_grey at livejournal.**

**Author's note: Well, I'm glad you guys are liking the dorky!fic so far. Makes my inner (okay, not so inner) geek incredibly happy. We only have two more chapters to go (not including this one), since this isn't meant to be a long fic. Thanks for reading!**

Eli rings the doorbell nervously, clearing his throat every two seconds until Drew Torres opens the door. The boy looks sleepy, and his hair is a mess, and he blinks twice before beckoning Eli to come in.

"Adam is-" starts Drew, but Eli just walks past him. He can hear Adam's parents in the kitchen, but he has no time for greetings. He walks straight to Adam's bedroom, and the door is closed. The walls are shaking as Dead Hand is being played, so it takes Adam forever to answer to Eli's frantic knocks.

After a few minutes, Adam's face finally surfaces, and he pulls Eli inside. "What the-?" blurts Eli, not prepared for his friend's brusqueness.

"What took you so long?" asks Adam loudly over the music.

"Maybe you should turn the volume down!" yells Eli.

"No," says Adam, shaking his head. "Come on, man, show me."

Eli sighs and tries to concentrate, but the music is too loud. He tries to shut out the lines to "Paisley Jacket," and he sees Adam staring eagerly at him. Nothing is happening, and Eli feels ridiculous. Maybe he did imagine it, maybe he was having some sort of hallucination...

Adam's face goes pale and his eyes widen, stepping back as his hand flies to cover his mouth. Eli looks down and notices that he's invisible, and he smirks.

"Fuck, oh my God, fuck," gasps Adam, and he sits down at the edge of his bed. "Eli, Eli, you're fucking invisible!"

Eli laughs quietly, and he reappears. Adam stands up and walks over to him, poking him repeatedly until Eli gently shoves him away. "This is insane!" exclaims Adam. "Fuck, is this really happening? This doesn't happen in real life!"

"I know!" exclaims Eli back. "I still can't believe it! But do you believe me now? You sounded so skeptical on the phone!"

"I believe you, man, of course," nods Adam eagerly, and a loud knock interrupts their conversation.

"Yo, rebel dude, the parents said to turn off the music!" calls Drew from the other side, and Adam rolls his eyes.

Adam walks over to the stereo system and the room is suddenly quiet, and Eli feels grateful. Adam can be so stubborn sometimes, but when it comes to his parents, he can be docile as a lamb.

"Fuck you," says Adam bitterly, his back the only thing Eli can see.

"Sorry?" asks Eli, confused.

"What you said," says Adam, turning around.

"I didn't say anything," responds Eli.

"What you _thought,_" retorts Adam, and Eli still feels confused.

"Huh?"

"You're not the only one who woke up this morning feeling different," mumbles Adam, and his face is bright red. "Drew's nasty thoughts about Alli woke me up. I thought I was dreaming, and then you called and I was still trying to wake up. I heard these little mumbles coming from you and I was so confused. When you told me about your superpower I was about to call the mental hospital, and then I went down for breakfast... God, the things my parents were thinking about..."

"I still don't-"

"You idiot, I can read minds!" says Adam, a huge grin on his lips. "That's why I had the music so loud. I'm tired of listening to Drew's petty thoughts."

Eli's mouth drops open, and Adam is still grinning. Adam rubs his temple with one of his fingers and his grin weakens, a mildly disgusted expression replacing it. "Drew is wondering where he left his Playboy," explains Adam, and Eli chuckles.

"That is so cool," says Eli, still not believing it. "Some sort of telepathy! What am I thinking about right now?"

_Should we tell Clare?_ thinks Eli. _Do you think she will believe us?_

"I don't know," admits Adam, and this blows Eli away. "Maybe she'll think we're crazy."

_But if we show her..._

"Do you really want to talk to her right now?" asks Adam pointedly. "Last time you saw each other she ran away from you."

_Right. The boner._

"Nothing to be ashamed about," laughs Adam. "Um, I can call her if you want to. Do you want to meet somewhere or would you rather have her come over?"

_Have her come over._

"Okay," nods Adam. "And I'd rather have you talk to me, it sounds like I'm talking to myself."

"Sorry," smirks Eli. "You have a really cool power. This is unbelievable, man."

"It... it is," says Adam worriedly before reaching for his phone.

_**Later**_

"I've never had a girl in my room," says Adam as Eli finishes picking up the trash on the carpet.

"Someday," says Eli, walking over to the trash can.

"I think my tone was too anxious, because I keep hearing Clare muttering things about her concern for my sanity," chuckles Adam. "Her thoughts, of course."

"She doesn't know I'm here, right?" asks Eli.

"Nope," says Adam, shaking his head. "She doesn't. Are you going to like, disappear and then reappear in front of her as soon as she walks in?"

"That would probably give her a heart attack," snaps Eli. _I've already done enough damage._

"Ugh, enough with the guilt," mocks Adam, sticking out his tongue.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" retorts Eli.

"Never!" winks Adam, and there is a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Clare walks in and she looks tired, and her lips quiver a little at the sight of Eli. "Oh, hi, Eli," she says, sounding surprised. "Adam didn't tell me you were here."

"I just got here, honestly," lies Eli, and everything feels awkward. Clare looks beautiful, as always. She's wearing a dress that fits her just right, and Eli can't help but study every single one of her curves, and he wonders if he can put his power to good use. Maybe he could sneak into her house... watch her take off the dress...

"Dude!" groans Adam, glaring at Eli. "Really?"

"Mind your own business!" says Eli, horrified, and Clare gives them a weird look.

"What is going on?" she asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Um..." Eli can't speak, his face is burning, so he nods toward Adam.

"We... um... we have something to tell you," says Adam nervously.

_Dude, you're making it sound like we're about to tell her were dating, _thinks Eli rapidly.

_Shut up,_ says Adam's voice in Eli's head. Eli gives Adam an astonished look, and he can tell that Adam is enjoying his power at the moment.

"Yes?" asks Clare, crossing her arms as her eyes dart back and forth from Eli to Adam.

Adam's face lightens up, and he licks his lower lip as he stares directly at Clare. "You're still thinking about Eli's boner!" blurts Adam excitedly, and both Eli and Clare blush furiously at Adam's words.

"What? No!" protests Clare.

"You were just thinking about it!" says Adam, pointing his finger at Clare.

"No, I wasn't!" says Clare defensively.

"Now you're thinking, _how did he know?_" insists Adam.

"Adam, shut up," interjects Eli, but Adam shakes his head.

"Clare, I can read minds," deadpans Adam, and Clare raises her eyebrows in shock.

"E-excuse me?" she stammers.

"I woke up this morning with the ability to read minds," says Adam happily. "Isn't it awesome?"

Clare is gaping soundlessly at them, and Eli knows that she probably doesn't believe them.

"And Eli here," says Adam, placing a hand on Eli's back and pushing him toward Clare. "Also woke up with a superpower! Show her, Eli!"

"Um, I don't know, Adam," mumbles Eli as his eyes meet with Clare's.

"Come on, otherwise she won't believe us!" pouts Adam, but Clare isn't saying a word. "Don't worry, Clare, you're not dreaming, this _is _happening."

Eli doesn't stop looking into Clare's eyes, and he can feel his skin tingling, and Clare's mouth opens to let out a scream. "Holy fuck, shut up!" says Adam hurriedly, sprinting over to Clare and bumping into an invisible Eli in the process. Adam's hand is over Clare's mouth and Eli quickly reappears as the girl he likes so much regains some of the color in her face and stops screaming.

"Sorry, sorry!" says Eli, feeling guilty.

"You guys... I..." Clare seems at a loss for words as Adam removes his hand from her mouth. "I can't believe it..."

"Me neither," nods Adam. "It's so weird! I mean, this just happens in movies. We're like X-Men or something."

"Without the uniforms," clarifies Eli.

"Ah, an enemy of Spandex?" mocks Adam, and Eli's fist flies to punch Adam in the arm, but Clare closes her eyes and-

Eli just feels his back hit Adam's dresser rather violently, and some of the books that were sitting on top of it hit Eli's head as they fall to the floor. "What in the world?" gasps Eli, staring at Clare and Adam. Adam is looking at Clare in shock, and Clare runs over to Eli at once.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my goodness, are you okay?" asks Clare, kneeling down next to Eli. "I just flinched when I saw that you were about to punch Adam and-"

"You have a superpower too," says Eli breathlessly, and Clare blushes.

"Why didn't you say something?" asks Adam excitedly. "Oh boy, oh boy, this is awesome!"

"I didn't think you guys would believe me," says Clare bashfully. "But now I know that I'm not crazy. Or maybe I am, but I'm not alone."

"So, you can move stuff with your mind?" asks Eli in awe.

"Kind of," nods Clare. "I was in my bathroom this morning, about to take a shower, when I realized that I forgot my towel and suddenly, a towel hit me in the face."

Adam snorts and Eli lets out a little chuckle, causing Clare to frown at him. "It scared me to death. Then every time I reached for something it would fly right into my hand. I almost passed out. When I went downstairs for breakfast, my mom was snapping at me about something, and then it was like an invisible hand pushed her away... she kind of freaked out. And _I _freaked out too."

"Telekinesis," says Adam as he flips through one of the books that didn't fall on top of Eli. "Oh, that is so cool!"

"You have a book about superpowers?" scoffs Eli in disbelief.

"Encyclopedia, thank you very much," snaps Adam playfully. "Come on, Clare, snatch this out of my hand."

"No," says Clare as she helps Eli stand up.

"Aw, come on, please, please, please, please-" the book flies out of Adam's hand and starts hitting him repeatedly on the head. "Ouch!"

Clare gives them a lopsided smile and Eli can't stop laughing as the book falls to the floor, and Adam starts rubbing the top of his head. Eli looks at Clare and thinks about what she said about being in her bathroom about to take a shower earlier, and many thoughts go through his head.

"Eli, stop it, you're being gross!" protests Adam, and Eli looks away from Clare.

"Stop listening to my thoughts then!" barks Eli.

"Why... why did this happen to us?" muses Clare suddenly, and they all look at each other in confusion.

"No idea," admits Eli. "I just remember thinking all day yesterday how badly I wanted to disappear... um..."

Clare clears her throat nervously and just nods. "I see. I was just thinking last night about how nice it would be to be able to have... _something_ I don't have. That I could just make something come to me without having to try too hard."

Clare's face is bright red as she gives her cryptic little speech, but Eli doesn't say anything. They both look at Adam, who merely shrugs.

"I'm tried of never knowing what people think," he says simply as he starts to pick up the books. "Especially about me."

There is nothing but silence for a while, and then Clare and Eli start helping Adam clean up the mess. Eli wonders why the three of them were, well, _chosen_ to have superpowers. Hopefully it doesn't mean that they have to save the world or something.

"You would have to wear a uniform for that," chuckles Adam, reading Eli's thoughts.

"Dude, seriously, get out of my head," mutters Eli.

"So, what are we going to do?" asks Clare as she places the last book on the top of Adam's dresser.

"I will scare people," grins Eli, wiggling his fingers in front of Clare.

"_Eli,_" says Clare sternly, and the boys start laughing.

"I will spy on everyone," says Adam, and Clare shakes her head in disapproval.

"I'm not using it," she says, placing her hands on her hips. "None of us should. This isn't natural! Maybe it will just go away."

"What? There is no way in hell I'm not using this," says Eli. "Sorry about the hell part, Edwards."

"Yeah, this is too good to pass," agrees Adam.

"Fine, you guys do whatever you want, but I'm not using it," pouts Clare.

"Clare..." starts Eli, walking over to her but Clare raises her hand, making Eli stay rooted to the spot.

"I'm not changing my mind," says Clare stubbornly, and walks out of the room.

"Killjoy!" calls Adam after her. "What is her deal?"

"You're the one who reads minds!" snorts Eli, earning a dirty look from Adam.

"Should we go after her?" asks Adam, not wanting to elaborate on Eli's snide comment. Eli's heart skips several heartbeats, and he nods.

"Yeah.. whatever, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. This fic was inspired by the standalone bandfic **_**By Super, I Mean You**_**, written by the fabulously talented arctic_grey at livejournal.**

**Author's note: Two chapters (including this one) left! I've had fun writing this. Thanks for your reviews :D**

Eli and Adam walk out of the bedroom hurriedly, trying to catch up with Clare, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"She walks fast, doesn't she?" says Adam quizzically, and they walk past an exasperated Drew, past the living room, and soon they're out of the house.

"Where the fuck did she go?" asks Eli, looking up and down the street. There is no sight of Clare, but there is _no way_ that she was able to walk that fast, unless she was running. No way. Eli pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials Clare's number, feeling confused.

"Hi," answers Clare in a small voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm... home."

Clare says it in a terrified tone, and Eli raises his eyebrows as Adam gives him an anxious look, mouthing "Where is she? What's wrong?"

"How did you get there so fast?" breathes Eli in awe.

"I... don't know. I just remember walking out of Adam's house and wishing I could get home faster and suddenly, I opened my eyes and... I was home."

"Can we meet you there?" asks Eli as he beckons Adam to follow him. Eli unlocks the hearse and Adam eagerly gets in, looking excited about something.

"Yeah... I feel so confused."

Join the club, Clare Edwards. Join the club.

"See you in a few," says Eli as he hangs up, and he starts driving as fast as he can without getting arrested.

"What happened? Where is she?" asks Adam.

"She's at her house," says Eli calmly, and Adam lets out a snort.

"Yeah, right. Dude, there's no way she made it all the way to her house," says Adam in disbelief.

"Teleportation," says Eli, the word escaping his lips. "If I'm not mistaken, our dear Clare has more than one superpower."

"What? Not fair!" protests Adam. "I wish I could fly or something. Gah!"

Adam punches the dashboard playfully with his fist and then lets out a shrill scream, which makes Eli slam the breaks immediately.

"Adam, what the- Holy shit!"

Adam is staring at the dashboard, horrified, and Eli can't believe it. The spot where Adam hit the dashboard is melting, and Adam is staring at his hands with his eyes wide open. Adam looks at Eli, who doesn't know what to say or think, so he continues driving.

"I... melted your dashboard," gasps Adam.

"You will pay for that and that is just a part of it," says Eli through gritted teeth, and they come to a stop. The traffic light is taking forever to turn green, and they're right beside what it seems to be a bus full with kids. Adam starts wincing and covers his face with his hands, rocking back and forth.

"Shut up!" yells Adam, and Eli jumps in his seat.

"Dude, I'm not saying a word... I wasn't even thinking anything!" blurts Eli.

"No, the kids... in the bus... oh God, tell them to shut up," cries Adam, and Eli stares at the traffic light intensely, as if somehow that would make it turn green.

It does.

Eli steps on the gas and Adam's whines are more subdued, but his hands are still covering his face. "They wouldn't shut up," he mumbles.

"It's okay, man, they're gone," says Eli reassuringly. After a few more minutes Eli parks in front of Clare's house, only to see Clare's mother walking out the door. The get out of the hearse and Adam is still rubbing his forehead and muttering under his breath, which causes Mrs. Edwards to stare in dislike at both of them.

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards," says Eli politely. "Is Clare available?"

"She has a headache," says Mrs. Edwards impatiently.

"She told us we could come meet her," says Adam quickly, and Eli nods along. Mrs. Edwards doesn't seem convinced at all, but Eli looks at her in the eye and her expression changes.

"Fine, but I have to go to the grocery store," says Mrs. Edwards as she holds the door open for them. "Make sure you behave, my daughter is a responsible girl. I'll be back in half an hour, no funny business."

If she only knew.

"Not at all," says Eli, faking a smile as Clare's mother eyes him suspiciously.

"She's in the kitchen," snaps Mrs. Edwards, and walks away.

Eli and Adam walk fast, and as soon as they arrive to the kitchen they see a very pale Clare sitting by the counter. "Your mom thought you were pregnant?" asks Adam.

"What?" asks Clare briskly, her face even paler.

"You were just thinking that," explains Adam sheepishly.

"After I got home I started throwing up and yeah, my mom thought that," blushes Clare. "I told her it's ridiculous since I haven't..."

Eli's and Clare's eyes meet and both start blushing and many thoughts run through Eli's mind, and he wonders if Clare has ever thought about him _that _way.

"Oh, stop it, both of you, I swear," says Adam, covering his ears as if it would help.

"So, you just appeared in your house out of nowhere, huh?" asks Eli, changing the subject.

"I just felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment and then, wow, I was in my bedroom again," says Clare, looking around. "I don't know how it happened."

Eli sees an apple sitting on a fruit bowl in the middle of the counter, and throws it at Clare suddenly. Everything happens in slow motion: Clare's eyes widen as she sees the apple coming her way and then... she's gone, and the only sound in the room is the one of the apple hitting the ground.

"What the fuck?" gasps Adam.

"Eli, what is _wrong _with you?" Clare snaps angrily from behind them. Eli and Adam turn around and Clare looks flustered, but Eli can't help but notice that the ghost of a smile is threatening to take over her lips.

"I have a second power too!" says Adam excitedly. "But I think it only works when I'm angry. What about you, Eli?"

"I think I just have the one," says Eli curtly, dismissing the traffic light incident. Or Mrs. Edwards. Adam frowns at him and Eli knows his friend just read his thoughts, so he just shakes his head discreetly.

"Sucks for you, man," says Adam, patting him on the back. "Imagine when we get back to school, how cool-"

"I thought we weren't going to use our powers," interrupts Clare.

"Correction: _you_ don't want to use your powers," sneers Eli. "We do. And didn't you just use yours?"

"But using them at school would be dangerous!" protests Clare, ignoring Eli's last comment. "What if I hurt someone like I hurt Eli earlier?"

Eli looks at her and Clare looks back, and she seems genuinely worried. Eli concentrates in changing Clare's mind about the use of powers but she looks away before he can do anything about it. Ah.

"You won't," says Adam, still glancing at Eli. "Um, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead," says Clare, waving her hand dismissively, and Adam walks out of the kitchen.

"We won't use them at school," says Eli finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay," says Clare softly, not looking at him. Eli wishes he had Adam's power instead, so he could listen to what Clare is thinking. Does she like him back? Does she get nervous around him? And if she doesn't... would he be able to change her mind about it?

Because Eli knows that this other "power" he has can turn out to be a great weapon, but he doesn't want to use it on Clare. He wants her to actually like him, with no need of shady methods. Eli walks closer to her, and Clare is blushing, her previous paleness disappearing.

"Your powers are pretty cool," says Eli, and Clare finally looks up at him.

"Your power is probably the best," smiles Clare.

"You can disappear too... and move stuff around with your mind... that is pretty impressive." Eli swallows as he starts leaning in, his heart pounding, and Clare's lips part when his get closer, and his senses are heightened, and his breath is gone-

"Clare, I think I just fucked up your sink," says Adam, and chaos ensues. Clare freaks out and so does Eli, who finds himself hitting the wall behind him, and he turns invisible as soon as he hits the ground. Clare is also gone, and Adam just stares around the kitchen in confusion.

"Where did you guys go? This is not funny!" says Adam angrily, and Eli manages to reappear in front of him.

"Clare?" calls Eli, standing up quickly.

"Living room," calls Clare, and they leave the kitchen. Clare is standing on the couch, her face very red, and Eli glares at Adam. Adam looks back at him and comprehension dawns on his face.

_Sorry, _says Adam's voice in Eli's head._ I didn't know I interrupted you guys._

_Good job, _Torres, thinks Eli bitterly.

_Hey, if it's any consolation... she's sorry I interrupted, _adds Adam, and Eli suppresses a smirk.

"What happened to the sink?" asks Clare, jumping off the couch.

"Um, well, I was thinking about Owen and how he bullied me," says Adam, looking nervous. "And I started feeling angry and I reached for the sink and... I might have melted part of it."

"What?" blurts Clare and runs off, making Adam and Eli follow her.

"Oh, shit," says Eli as soon as they see the sink. It's just a corner of it, but it's definitely melted.

"I don't think I like this anymore," says Adam miserably.

The three of them stare at each other in silence, and Eli kind of agrees with Adam, just a little. And it's as if all the earlier excitement has disappeared, and only three tired teenagers remain.

"Thanks," says Adam, nodding at Eli. "For agreeing. Do you think you can give me a ride home? My head is about to explode."

Eli nods back, and lets out an exhausted sigh.

_**Later**_

Eli is lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, wondering how he's going to break the news to his parents. _Hey, guys, I have superpowers. No, I'm not high. _

Everything always looks more exciting in movies or TV, but this is different. The three of them could use their powers just for fun, or for a meaningful cause, or to destroy someone. All of a sudden it's a huge responsibility, and Eli is only sixteen, with no time for this. He feels his skin tingling, and he knows that he is invisible at the moment. Maybe he should stay that way forever.

It's already getting dark, but Eli feels too tired to turn on the light. For what? He doesn't want to do anything. He knows that he needs to start cleaning his room at some point, he needs to get rid of the piles of stuff, but he has no motivation. None.

"Eli."

Eli opens his eyes at the sound of the soft voice next to him, and he manages not to scream when he sees that an asleep Clare Edwards is lying next to him. What is she doing here? There is a smile on her lips, her eyes are closed, and she's obviously sleeping. She's wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier, so Eli thinks that she was probably taking a nap.

And she just appeared here. How... strange.

Eli pokes her in the shoulder carefully and Clare's eyelashes flutter, her eyes opening slowly. "Oh my God!" she squeals, almost falling off the bed, but Eli manages to hold her. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe the question here should be, what are _you_ doing in my bed?" smirks Eli, realizing the absurdity of the situation.

"I am not..." Clare looks around in the almost-dark room and gasps. "Oh."

"Sorry about the mess, I..." Eli feels suddenly embarrassed, but Clare shakes her head.

"What am I doing here?" she says miserably.

"Well..." Eli doesn't know how to approach this. "Were you... dreaming about me?"

Eli can't see Clare's face clearly with this lack of light, but he knows that she's blushing. Her blue eyes are shining in the pale moonlight that is coming through Eli's window, and he smiles. He waits for her answer for a whole minute, hoping that Clare doesn't sense his nervousness.

"Yes," says Clare sincerely. "I-I was."

"Oh, I see," says Eli, and he can feel his face getting hot. "Your mind played a trick on you then, making you teleport here. It happens."

Clare starts giggling at Eli's words, and he starts laughing too.

"It happens," teases Clare. "No big deal."

"Normal stuff."

"Incredibly mundane."

"Happens every day, Clare."

"Every day, Eli."

They look at each other and Eli moves closer to her, and he feels his hand brushing hers. "Can I ask you something? Since you're here?" he asks tentatively.

"Sure."

"If Adam... hadn't interrupted... would you still have pushed me away?" asks Eli, his heart skipping beats.

Clare takes a deep breath, and Eli's heart drops. He shouldn't have asked that, he shouldn't have-

"No," whispers Clare, and that's all he needed to know. He leans in and Clare holds her breath as Eli's lips tease hers, and Eli can feel shivers running up and down his spine as he closes his eyes, because he's about to kiss Clare Edwards, the moment he has been dreaming about is here, and no one, absolutely no one will be able to-

"Eli, baby boy, you need to eat something!" says CeCe from the other side of the door, knocking loudly. "Eli?"

Eli opens his eyes, and Clare is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. This fic was inspired by the standalone bandfic **_**By Super, I Mean You**_**, written by the fabulously talented arctic_grey at livejournal.**

**Author's note: Last chapter! Thanks for liking this dorky fic of mine :D**

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me... the best of us can find happiness in misery..._

Eli opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, not able to believe that it's morning already. He feels like he barely slept, and he reaches for his alarm clock to stop the music coming from it. His room is silent, and he moves around on the mattress, listening to it squeak. He thinks of calling Adam so they can hang out and play video games or something, something to distract him from yesterday's incidents.

Wait, what?

Eli sits on his bed as he's invaded by sense of déjà vu. What in the world? He looks at his hands and they look completely normal. He blinks repeatedly as he tries to concentrate, but nothing. He's still solid and visible. Painfully visible. He gets out of bed and runs to his bathroom, cursing under his breath as the piles in his room get in his way. He stands in front of the mirror, concentrating… no, nothing. He can't disappear anymore. What happened?

Eli runs his fingers through his hair and wonders if the same thing happened to Adam. He decides to call Adam first; he's still embarrassed about last night and the almost-kiss with Clare. If CeCe hadn't- well, no time to dwell on that.

Eli dials Adam's number and waits, disappointment running through his body. He can't believe that he lost his powers already. Granted, he was starting to think that maybe superpowers weren't the best thing after all, but he never wanted them gone.

"Hello?" mumbles Adam sleepily. "Eli, it's nine on a Saturday, fuck off."

Saturday?

"Adam, you idiot, it's Sunday," says Eli. Adam doesn't reply, but yawns instead, and Eli waits.

_Adam, Adam, did you lose your powers?_ thinks Eli.

"Eli, it's Saturday," insists Adam.

"No, you're wrong," gasps Eli. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"When you got a boner in front of Clare?" mocks Adam. "How could I forget?"

"No, Adam, please, stop it," says Eli desperately.

"Are you okay?" asks Adam cautiously on the other line, and Eli is starting to feel frustrated.

"I lost my superpowers," says Eli breathlessly.

"You- what?" Adam chuckles on the other line. "Eli, what the fuck are you on? Did you smoke something?"

"You melted Clare's sink yesterday!" says Eli hysterically.

"Um... bro, I have no idea what you're talking about? Why would I melt a sink? Are you still upset about yesterday?"

Eli starts shaking as he realizes that he never had any superpowers, that Adam never read minds and that Clare certainly never had the power of telekinesis.

It was a dream.

_**Later**_

"So, I was able to read minds and melt stuff? How awesome!" exclaims Adam as they sit at a table.

Eli just shrugs, still feeling disappointed that he never had any powers at all. It was quite a fantastic dream, but that's all it was. It was never reality.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," sighs Eli sadly. "It felt so real though."

And Eli is not really talking about the superpowers, but about Clare. He was so close to kissing her twice, and she seemed to really like him in his dream, and… well, so that's never going to happen.

"I told her to meet us here, by the way," says Adam happily.

"Great," says Eli bitterly.

"I wish I had that kind of superpowers," says Adam, sipping his soda. "That would be the best thing ever. And reading minds? I could figure out what everybody is thinking and use it against them. Booyah!"

"I think that that's the reason why you don't have them," retorts Eli. "Question. Do you have a book about superpowers?"

"Encyclopedia," says Adam nonchalantly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," mumbles Eli, and he decides to starting eating his ice cream.

"So, what kind of superpowers did Clare have?" asks Adam as Eli eats in silence.

"She could move stuff around with her mind," explains Eli, putting his spoon down. "And she could teleport."

"Ooh, how Star Trek-ish of her," says Adam in amusement.

"You did_ not_ just say that," smirks Eli, and Adam sticks his tongue out at him.

"Whatever, you know Star Trek is better than Star Wars," says Adam stubbornly.

"I will never admit to that, no," banters Eli, and Adam throws his straw at him. Both boys start chuckling, and it takes them a while to realize that Clare is standing right next to them. Eli looks up and his eyes meet with Clare's, and the girl blushes at once.

"Hey, guys," she says shyly, and sits down.

"Order whatever you want," says Eli, handing Clare a menu. "We promised we would celebrate your A, didn't we?"

"Yeah, um, you did," mumbles Clare, taking the menu from Eli without looking at him. "What's going on?"

"Eli had the greatest dream!" says Adam excitedly. "And no, it didn't give him a boner."

"Fucking hell, Adam," snaps Eli and Clare is blushing like she never has before.

"It needs to be addressed, otherwise things will be awkward," says Adam pragmatically. "Clare, Eli got a boner in class before we met up with you. Eli, Clare saw your boner. It happens. Can we get over it and go back to our friendship where I am the eternal third wheel?"

Clare starts giggling and Eli snorts in spite of himself, which brings a smile to Adam's face. "Well then," nods Adam, pointing at Eli. "Tell Clare about your dream."

"We had superpowers," says Eli, and feels stupid while saying it. "The three of us."

"We were super!" chimes Adam.

"Really?" asks Clare, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was invisible and could change people's minds," continues Eli. "Adam was able to read minds and melt stuff. You had the power of telekinesis and teleportation."

"That sounds pretty amazing," says Clare, but she's avoiding Eli's eyes. Again.

"Yes," admits Eli. "I keep telling Adam it felt so real. A lot of things in my dream certainly felt realistic." He doesn't elaborate, but he keep thinking of almost kissing Clare, and he feels suddenly glad that Adam isn't actually able to read minds.

"Lovely," says Clare, focusing her eyes on the menu. "I feel like ordering everything in here."

"Hey, hey, we have superpowers, not super money," interjects Adam.

"We don't have superpowers, Adam," says Eli as a reminder.

Adam shakes his head and pushes his glass aside, his eyes shining with excitement. "I beg to differ, Goldsworthy."

"Can you read minds?" mocks Clare, her mouth twitching as she continues to read the menu.

"He has the power of devouring three-course meals in minutes," says Eli, and Adam chooses to ignore them.

"Clare is_ super_ smart," says Adam in a this-is-pretty-obvious tone. "She has the ability of solving math problems in seconds and is the best vampire fanfiction writer ever, able to stir unknown emotions in pre-pubescent readers!"

"I keep forgetting that you still write that stuff," teases Eli, and Clare scoffs at him.

"Now, Eli is _super_ sarcastic," continues Adam, smiling widely. "His witty and snarky comments are able to annoy even the toughest bully!"

"That is very, very true," nods Eli, earning a friendly punch from Clare.

"And moi, well, I'm just _super _awesome," says Adam simply, and grabs his glass as if making a toast. "In my mind, we _do _have superpowers. They're just not the explosive-and-complex type of powers. But these are the powers I like the most. Because these superpowers enable us to be the greatest teenagers ever."

"That is the most touching speech I have ever heard," grins Eli, and high-fives Adam.

"You two are ridiculous," giggles Clare, and Adam pats her on the back.

"But we're _your _ridiculous friends," says Adam.

Clare looks at both of them and smiles as she shakes her head.

"Yes… you are."

_**Later**_

"Well, thanks for giving me a ride," says Adam happily as he gets out of the hearse. Clare is still sitting next to Eli, and she doesn't even attempt to move to the other side now that Adam is out. Eli finds this very amusing.

"See you guys on Monday," winks Adam. "You know, if I don't melt something or whatever."

"Bye, Torres," says Eli, and Adam waves goodbye to them. Eli starts to drive, and Clare is silent as she looks out the window, her body close to Eli's.

"That dream you had… pretty weird, huh?" she asks suddenly.

"Weird is an understatement," chuckles Eli.

"I, um… I didn't want to say anything in front of Adam, but I had a weird dream too. It was extremely similar to you, with the superpowers and all."

Eli glances at Clare for a second, and then focuses again on the road. "Oh, really?"

"Nothing too exciting but… _you_ were the one who was able to teleport in my dream," says Clare shyly.

"Wow."

"Mhm."

The silence between them is awkward, and it goes on until they arrive to Clare's house. Eli parks next to the sidewalk and he can feel how Clare is staring at him, but for some reason, he can't bring himself to look at her.

"Thanks for the ride… and the cake," she says sweetly.

"No problem," he gulps. "Clare-"

"Yes?" she asks eagerly.

"What else happened in your dream?" asks Eli.

"Okay, don't freak out but-"

"Did I appear in your bedroom? Out of nowhere?" he interrupts, and he looks at her. Clare's mouth is slightly open, and she nods.

"How did you know?" she whispers.

"Because the same thing happened to me," he says sincerely. "But you were the one who teleported, so…"

"Oh… oh." Clare's eyes have never looked this blue, and Eli can't stand it anymore. Something needs to happen.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you," states Eli. "You've been thinking about me."

"Kind of," says Clare, her face red.

"Perfect," says Eli, and he leans in. Clare pulls back for a split second and Eli frowns at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, Clare, I thought-"

But Eli can't finish his apology because Clare flings her arms around his neck and kisses him, her soft lips _finally _touching his. And this is not a dream, because the girl kissing him feels very real, and nobody is interrupting them this time.

The kiss starts slow but it soon intensifies; all the frustration between them becomes apparent. Clare stops kissing him for a moment to take a deep breath, and Eli pulls her back in, not able to get enough of her. His tongue teases her lower lip and she hesitantly opens her mouth for him, and Eli deepens the kiss carefully, trying not to pressure her into anything.

They slow down after a couple minutes, and the sound of their kissing makes Eli's heart flutter with joy. Their lips separate and Eli kisses the corner of Clare's lips, not able to believe they finally kissed.

"You didn't disappear this time," breathes Clare. Eli looks at Clare, her bright red cheeks, her shining blue eyes and her swollen lips, and this is better than any superpower... ever.

"Neither did you."


End file.
